Harukaze Sakura
Serena Sakura(dub:Selene Blossom)is one of the main characters of Inazuma Hearts.She is the captain of Inazuma Girls FC and Inazuma Japan(girl version).She's the coach of Inazuma Girls FC and Japan's international team captain in the Inazuma Hearts GO series. Pofile Background Sakura was born to a rich family but she doesn't care about wealth but about becoming an professional soccer player in future.When she was young(at the age of 6),she found an old but good soccer ball under a bridge.At that moment,she felt like playing soccer.Her parents allow her to play and gave her a turqoise headband belonging to her grandmother,Serena Sakuna.Some time later,she met Endou Mamoru and Ono Fuyuka and they play a lot together.Sakura mostly calls Endou 'Mamoru-kun' and Fuyuka 'Fuyuppe-chan'.The three of them are close fiends and is shown that they always play soccer.But on the day her parents and uncle died in a terrible train accident,she dissapeared and stopped coming to school as her aunt,Mizuki Kara,sent her away to Malaysia and enrolled her to a multi language school there.Endou and Fuyuka never saw her again until 7 years later when she transfered to Raimon.Both Endou and Fuyuka were happy to see her once again and she saw both her cousins,Serena Sasori and Serena Rin as well.She is known to be a responsible and respective captian of Inazuma Girls FC and liked by her friends and even enemies and plays as midfielder,defender,forward and goalkeeper because of her incredible speed. Appearance Sakura has cherry blossom pink hair.It was shoulder length when she was young but has grown till her knees 7 years later and tied in a high ponytail.Sometimes,she ties it in two ponytails.She has hazel brown eyes like her father's and has fair skin like her mother's.She always wear her blue headband and has a striking resemblance to her grandmother,Sakuna.She wears the normal Inazuma Girls FC jersey as she's mostly put as midfielder.In Inazuma Japan,it is said she wore the goalkeeper uniform once but she wears the normal one most of the time.She wears the Inazuma Girls FC and Inazuma Japan jacket when she's roaming around the field or anywhere elseHer casual clothes is a blue T-shirt,yellow basketball shorts,white socks and pink canvas shoes.In Inazuma Hearts GO,Sakura is taller,her skin still kept the same.Her hair was cut till her waist.She wears the JFA jersey which consists of a blue shirt two white stripes on each sleeve,a red patch below the colar,the JFA badge on the left side of the shirt and a pair of white shorts with blue stripes and her jersey number.When she's coaching Inazuma Girls FC,she wears a pink shirt and a jacket on top of that.Her jacket is light blue with white stripes.With that,she also wears black track bottoms and white canvas shoes. Personality Sakura is described as a soccer loving,cheerful captain of her team.Like Endou,she is the type of person who never gives up and always think of others before herself.She also shows great admiretion to her grandmother,Sakuna and studies the teahnique notebooks writen by her many years ago and even creates some hissatsu herself.People around her call her a soccer freak after Endou sometimes she's called the "Kaze no Hime"(Princess of the Wind)because of her incredible speed.Even Coach Hitomiko said once that for Sakura,the best compliment would be:the biggest female soccer freak in the universe.Because of her possitive personality,she attracts people even if they're an enemy or an ally.It was because she could gather many new members.Her teammates benefit from her mental strength and encouragement.They also respect her despite her carefree attitude.She trains harder than anyone at all her four possitions to get stronger.The reason of doing so is that she wishes to fight stronger opponents.Though she is sometimes at a disadvantage,she always finds a way to bring her teammates to victory.Even if she loses,she still isn't dissapointed at her defeat and strives to win the next match. Quotes *I'll never give up no matter what! *Believe it!The score's ours! *Yosh!The challenge is on Brother/Sister! Hissatsu * God Hand(GK,silver version) *Crystal Pane Wall(GK) *Yuki no Kazebana *Swift Wind *Lightning Dash *Cyclone Dance *Angel's Path *Wind Force *Kaze no Phoenix(Phoenix of the Wind) *Kami no Kaze(God's Wind) *Inazuma Trinagle (with Cherry and Suzuki) Trivia *'Sakura' means cherry blossom,which is pun to her cherry blossom pink hair. *She shares the same seiyuu as Haruno Sakura from Naruto,who is Chie Nakamura. *She is one of the 18 soccer players in the Inazuma Hearts and Inazuma Hearts GO universe who plays four soccer possitions. *When something goes dramaticly wrong or odd,Sakura would anime fall or sweatdrop anime style Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Captain Category:Midfielder Category:Defender Category:Forward Category:Goalkeeper Category:Inazuma Japan members